Sweater
Sweater is a Demon/Human hybrid Succubus who joined Hell Corp on a whim. She became a Minor Lady because Fishnet thought it would be hilarious to have someone as delusional as she is. Sweater is related to Mong. She has a two-headed zipperpet named Ribbon that acts as a tail for her. Her weapon is a large lance named Fan-Knit-Sy Appearance Sweater is a pinkish-purple succubus with large, expressive heterochromic eyes. She has a long, pointed horn protruding from her forehead like a unicorn. Her lilac hair goes down to her ankles and is usually tied into low pigtails with ribbons. She has a large bust, wide hips, and dainty limbs. Her uniform is a large, oversized beige sweater, a short brown pleated skirt, a white collared shirt, a pink tie, loose-fitting knee-highs and a pair of brown loafers. She always wears a cat-eared headband. Henshin Sweater's henshin is a large, loose, black sweater, a tight leather miniskirt and croptop, thigh-high stockings and a pair of heels. Personality Outgoing, quirky and loving, Sweater takes affection to the extremes. In fact, she's the type that gets sick without physical affection. She's upbeat and incredibly optimistic to the point of feigned naivety. She's playful and loves to include people in activities she plans. On the downside, because her head is in the clouds so often, she's quite an airhead. If she puts her creative mind to use, she can be a valuable tactician; Of course, her plans can be quite difficult to pull off, as well. Generally, very specific details and conditions must be met in order for her plans to even function outside of her mind. Background Warning: Light mention of suicide Early Life Being born half-succubus is not an easy life, but Sweater lived it to the fullest she could. Because she was gifted in genetics, attractive and cunning, she found it easy to satisfy her sexual urges. One would assume with a setup like that, she would have been the most popular girl in school and incredibly successful in any field she chose; That was not the case. Sweater grew up in a lower class family, raised by a single mother that she was constantly fighting with. As a young girl, she was so sick of the world around her that she simply chose to ignore it and delved into the worlds of fantasy. All throughout middle school, she went through her cringy weeb phase watching shoujo anime and your typical fantasy. In high school she was that nerdy chick who was never seen without a book. She took her studies seriously only when she felt she was falling behind and played catch-up, but her dedication and reading material was exclusively books about princesses, dragons, and fantastic battles between good and evil. She always kept the company of the boys in her realm of expertise; guys wanted to bang her, but she was going after the outcasts almost exclusively. It was through these connections that she met several of her close friends, and was introduced to even deeper fantasy. Once she turned legal, she moved out of her house and onto campus at her university, taking a degree in Human Sexuality and Fantasy Literature. She became the girl who could do both: she was a raging nerd with extra nerd, but could fit in to society if she wanted to. She got a job to pay off her bills as an exotic dancer and poledancer. Her studies were usually shoved aside for more important things in her life such as LARPing and online roleplaying, and during her later terms in college she went balls-deep to the point of no return. She and her friends began planning out more extensive LARPs that lasted days, to the point where they believed it was reality. A demon caught on to this and confronted Sweater about it, only to find she truly believed she would become a unicorn when she died, living out the life she truly wanted to live as a mystical hooved equine in the lands beyond. It was too good. After several conversations and rituals, she and her LARP friends made a pact with the demon, and offed themselves in a group suicide. Life as a Demon When she awoke in Hell, she took one look at her self and her horn and squealed with joy. She had finally become what she always felt on the inside! Which is a really weird way to put it, considering Demons are not Unicorns, but whatever. It didn't take her long to adjust to life as a Succubus, as she had been one all her life without actually needing it to survive. She was a little disappointed at the look of "the lands beyond" with Hell's Landscape not being to rolling pastures or mystical forests she had envisioned, but it was passible. She'd live. Or unlive. Whatever she was now. Her mindset changed quite a bit after death in her adjustment to life under the surface, she has matured quite a bit now that she feels she doesn't need to escape to her little world of fantasy. Landing in Hell Corp's lobby shortly after, she enlisted to make the fullest of her afterlife. She obtained rank rather quickly after Fishnet decided she was fucking hilarious and deserved to lead a bunch of idiots to their doom. He has yet to be disappointed, even if doom has not been obtained. She's only been in Hell Corp for a fucking week. Abilities Gallery Trivia * She's a furry. Her fursona is a Chimera/Unicorn/Bakeneko * Never seen without a cat-ear headband. It's part of her fursona aesthetic. * Obtained a Zipperpet named Ribbon somehow. Not sure where they came from, but they hang out in her skirt. * Literally believes she's a unicorn succubus. Don't argue with her about it, you're better off that way. She won't believe you, anyway. * Related to Mong, same Concubus father. * Loves Lisa Frank, David Bowie, and those amazing fantasy movies they made in the 90s. * Galaxy patterns are her fucking life. * Has killed a woman in life with a portable stripper pole and is likely to offend again. * Yes, she will sleep with you. * Owns a wide variety of sex toys, her favorites are the Sea Dragon and Chance from Bad Dragon. Yeah.